The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 December 2018
23:50-57 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:51-16 Delte Atticus. 23:51-21 He is truly unneeded. 23:53-34 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:57-06 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 23:57-28 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:58-11 Sadly, 23:58-26 They preformed surgery on a grape 23:59-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:00-27 @Mendes2 u on 00:02-00 What? 00:03-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-57 Check TDLD 00:07-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:07-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:08-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:08-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:08-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:08-55 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 00:09-16 o/ 00:09-22 o/ 00:09-28 @Qstlijku u on 00:09-31 yeh 00:09-44 I keep calling Koa Toby, lmao. 00:09-55 downtown freezy. now that's a name I haven't seen in a while 00:10-30 i join multiple times every day 00:10-55 Hey Q, Korra, and Freezy! o/ 00:11-06 I swear you haven't been on every day. @ Freezy. 00:12-31 Well day for you is night for most of us :P 00:12-33 @Syde 00:13-20 Well true, but still. There's got to have been one day. 00:14-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-04 silence 00:17-18 http://prntscr.com/lwa3o7 00:17-19 lol 00:17-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:17-39 http://prntscr.com/lwa3r6 00:18-01 Mayo Town is t.d.l 00:19-43 ugh i hate doing hw 00:19-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:19-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-02 ugh i hate tg 00:20-11 what is a tg 00:21-25 Qstlijku did you know 00:21-26 that 00:21-28 I am so happy Mendes2 memed on CCC. 00:21-34 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:22-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:23-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:26-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:26-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:27-28 finally done 00:27-45 the last 3 questions were so acoustic 00:27-45 asked me to create teams n shit 00:28-13 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:28-20 Hey. 00:28-30 Seems Koa is now going to ping the hell out of Mendes on TDLD. 00:29-19 omg mendes2 00:29-19 wow 00:29-19 korra2 00:29-21 lol 00:29-49 Lol indeed. 00:30-13 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:31-06 Also, I'm fairly certain FadingIrregularity is an alt of ___, as they know about YIS and already know how to update their chat.js, various scripts, etc. 00:31-06 And __ is having "surgery" today. 00:31-47 WTF? 00:32-06 What? 00:32-20 Who said that I wonder? 00:32-28 Oh, and they used "bruh." 00:32-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:32-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:32-53 Kk 00:33-21 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 00:33-23 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 00:33-55 hey bruhs 00:36-02 omg who 00:36-18 omg 00:36-22 Doru knows 00:36-44 tell me in DM omg 00:36-44 what 00:36-47 I'm not even looking at chat 00:36-57 I dunno who you talkin about, mate 00:37-04 omg u do 00:37-07 i didnt do anything korra 00:38-30 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:39-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:39-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:39-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:39-55 Seems KGB is spamming my PMs on MHR 00:42-22 https://prnt.sc/lwaaca 00:42-43 lwaaca 00:42-51 little witch academia academia 00:43-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:44-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:46-39 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 00:46-40 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-02 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:50-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:50-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-03 Seems my presence killed the ESB logging bot. 00:56-10 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 00:56-16 Rip 00:56-30 Stopped logging as soon as I joined, omg. 00:56-32 It hates you, I think. Very sad. :( 00:56-39 Shame on it. 00:57-09 Bots shouldn't be holding grudges. 00:57-21 6:56 00:57-21 CosmicSour - Nigella 00:57-21 Okay 00:57-21 I get way too many warning. Especially from chat mods and Korra 00:57-21 6:57 00:57-21 TheKorraFanatic 00:57-21 Do you ever see another chat mod 00:58-17 Lmao 00:59-21 I don't even know why she excluded me from the other mods. 00:59-21 iThere's legit just two chat moderators and the other one doesn't do shit. 01:03-18 Oof 01:03-41 Hmph! 01:03-54 Who's the other one? 01:04-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-02 Auron~Guardian. 01:05-06 User:Syde BOT is the other one 01:06-18 01:06-30 Got fucken pinged for ListGroupRights 01:06-35 Syde BOT doesn't have rights there. 01:07-01 Syde BOT is blocked there, lol. 01:07-01 Why, TG? 01:07-17 LisbtG/broupRights 01:07-34 Rather pointless that Bureaucrats can remove bot rights from their own account. 01:07-39 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:07-40 hERE. 01:07-44 *Here. 01:08-03 How so? 01:08-10 Since they can remove bot rights anyway, through the "remove groups" permission. 01:08-52 Remove groups: already covers Remove groups from own account: 01:08-52 However Remove groups from own account: does not cover Remove groups: 01:10-01 What do you mean? 01:11-22 If "Bots" shows up under the "Remove groups:" option for Bureaucrats, then they can automatically remove bot rights from their own account, since "Remove groups:" covers all users. 01:11-49 I mean, 01:11-57 "Remove groups from own account:" however only works for the user themselves. 01:12-22 The self-add and self-remove bot rights. 01:12-22 Thus why VSTF and Helpers can bot themselves and remove it. 01:12-36 Seems only half of my shit sent. 01:12-36 True. 01:12-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:13-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:13-19 * I mean, 01:13-19 The rights are connected. 01:13-27 Though Helpers can modify the permissions of other accounts. Whereas VSTF can only modify the permissions of their own account. 01:13-33 We know. 01:14-06 VSTF used to be able to add and remove bot rights to any account. 01:14-16 to and from. 01:14-18 okay so fell free to ask qustions 01:14-38 Kinda pointless, btw, that VSTF can promote themselves to rollback. 01:14-38 Because they have global rollback rights, so- 01:15-01 That has not gone unnoticed by myself. 01:15-30 So in other words, you're saying the "remove bot rights from own account" is unnecessary for b-crats here? 01:15-36 Oh yeah, VSTF also used to be able to add and remove rollback rights from any account as well. Somehow I missed adding that part in my previous message. 01:15-42 Yeah, it is. 01:15-49 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:16-03 Staff probably put it there as a backup. 01:16-21 Legit just said why, lol. 01:16-25 Hey Rick! o/ 01:16-32 Not as "backup", but because the self-add and self-remove rights are connected with each other. 01:16-46 Just like edit protected pages/protecting pages. 01:16-59 Yeah, unlike Wikipedia. 01:17-10 Hmph. 01:17-26 On Wikipedia, it's possible to edit fully protected pages without being able to change the protection levels. 01:17-29 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:17-31 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-57 ur all weirdos 01:20-02 Koa is having a stupid attack on MHR right now. 01:20-27 oh no 01:20-27 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:20-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:20-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:21-00 fell free to talk to me 01:21-43 You absolutely sure that you can't have the "add group to own account" permission for a certain user-group without having the "remove group from own account" one? 01:22-00 Yeah, pretty sure. 01:22-21 hey yall 01:22-21 i protected a page for 1 month 01:22-21 who loves good 01:22-21 food 01:22-21 why is everyone on fandom grown.ups 01:22-21 i like sexey girls 01:22-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:23-21 Just what is this nonsense? 01:23-28 Just give it up, TKF. It's over for Manletcels. 01:23-30 KGB clearly. 01:23-34 If you under 6'0 its ova 01:23-36 Sure. 01:24-09 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:25-40 hey akumi u on u sexey girl 01:26-17 hi omg i am looking thru binocular rn 01:26-25 binaculors 01:26-36 *binoculars!!! 01:26-52 Cocopuff2018 01:26-52 wow 01:26-52 omg i am a councilor 01:26-58 that is what happens when u type with binoculars on omg 01:27-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:27-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:27-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:27-51 This is so funny, lol. 01:27-51 No one is replying at all and he's just losing it. 01:27-52 Wb, Q. 01:28-11 I wonder, why do you abuse and torture em 01:28-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:28-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:28-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:28-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:29-00 Don't say a word there, South. 01:29-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:29-11 Let him keep going. 01:29-32 Now he PMed me the F-word in all caps 01:29-44 Lol. 01:30-04 \o 01:30-24 \o 01:30-28 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:30-32 o/ 01:31-11 fell free to tell me 01:31-46 Bureaucrats can add Bureaucrat rights to any account, but can't remove Bureaucrat rights from any account, so they may not necessarily have to be connected. Though that could be because most rights are set so they can't remove themselves from other users. 01:34-14 We could try asking Staff. 01:34-30 We could. 01:34-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:35-08 Simply check CS' Wiki. 01:35-12 I always assumed they were completely separate. I thought it was just traditional to be able to revoke the same groups that you can grant, save for the group initiating the action. 01:35-13 It has a page with ALL user rights. 01:35-21 True. 01:37-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:40-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:41-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:43-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:45-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:45-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:49-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:50-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:54-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:54-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:54-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:55-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:56-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:58-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:01-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:02-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-29 Nothing but join/leaves for half an hour. 02:06-41 hmph 02:07-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-10 fell free to bean me 02:08-24 /me bans u 02:09-15 I am truly happy fantic has come around. 02:09-23 Just like we have Endcat, Akumia, and Messanger. 02:09-26 Now we got fantic. 02:09-38 lol 02:10-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-35 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:15-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:19-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:25-01 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 02:25-54 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 02:31-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:32-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:36-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:36-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:37-20 going to bed, night 02:37-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:37-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:38-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:38-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:41-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:41-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:55-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:58-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:01-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:03-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:04-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:04-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:05-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:06-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:37-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:41-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:42-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:45-25 BRUHS 03:45-59 Hmph. 03:46-13 Let me in, SF. 03:46-16 Undo it, simply. 03:46-32 The last few days here, as the remains of a former Large Staff's empire lay and rot, with a few of the important Guests such as CMF. A former 55 mod strong, active empire, crushed 03:46-33 Sure. 03:46-50 What? 03:46-51 And sure. 03:46-55 Hmm. 03:47-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:47-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:48-09 This used to be an empire! 10 crats, admins, 50 mods, etc, highly active. 03:48-15 Crushed, as the Staff slowly dwindled. 03:48-19 So! 03:48-19 Now we are better. 03:48-42 We are better. 03:48-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:49-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:49-25 The Empire will Rise Again 03:50-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:51-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:52-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:52-23 Sure it will. 03:59-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:59-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:02-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:03-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:10-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:10-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:10-34 South, undo it again please. 04:15-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:15-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:15-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:16-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:25-22 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:28-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:28-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:32-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:32-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:34-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:34-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:34-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:34-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:34-55 Important images sent to CS 04:36-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:36-23 Just saw. 04:37-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:37-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:39-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:39-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~